One More Chance
by KSTSGS
Summary: My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. As you know the winter war had started. It was only different to the outcome we all expected. Aizen didn't just get rid of the Shinigami's but all living souls. With this the world was out of sink. It was the apocalypse. I got my hand on the Hogyoku.There was something that I didn't know and some how I got a second chance. (Rating may go up) TIME TRAVEL


Hey people, This is a story that has been bugging me and I really wanted to write it.

Not sure where it will lead to be honest and update will be whenever I can. (Which might not be often :( )

Not sure about doing pairings but if I do it will probably be Yaoi.

Also for the chapters onwards I'm hopefully going to write more that 2,0000 words for them.

Please tell me what you think.

NOTE: I do not own bleach otherwise there will be loads of Yaoi Pairings and Rukia would be with Renji.

* * *

**One More Chance **

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. As you know the winter war had started. It was only different to the outcome we all expected. Aizen didn't just get rid of the Shinigami's but all living souls. With this the world was out of sink. It was the apocalypse. It isn't what most people see. Well no one is ment to see it. But I did. It was dark... The sun was black and the moon was red. The moon was the only light now. It was the only way to tell what time of day it was. But even then I hated that tiny bit of light. All around me. Whether it was the soul society or here on earth. All I saw where bodies. Thousands laying motionless on the ground covered in blood and slowly rotting. It's not only the site but the smell. It was unbearable. Everywhere I went the bodies where carved into my mind along with the smell of flesh and blood.

Me and Aizen are the only ones left here. The war is still going on. I don't know why I try to fight anymore. There is nothing left to save. But I was thankful. My inner hollow and Zangetsu are still with me. They never left. I stopped ageing when I got my hand on the Hogyoku. I'm still fifthteen and have been that way for about 30 years. I found out that the Hogyoku is not actually powerful in the sence that people believe. What it really does is make the user ageless and it records history. It can in a way repent your sins. Like for me when Rukia gave me all her Shinigami powers the first time round. It has all my memories and memories of those before. I even see some of Aizens. I sealed it inside me for safe keeping. When I look at it, it kind of reminds me of what the world looked like from space. I mean before all this crap happened. It's not that big but if I didn't have sleeves to cover it you can kinda notice it easily. There was something that I didn't know and only found out when the event took place. I never thought to see time travel as an option.

It happened when Aizen found me in the world of the living. I was burying some more people. After all I couldn't just leave them. I hate disrespecting the dead and plus it gave me something to do. I mean it's not like I could go home and lay on my bed while Kon tries to get my attention. Damn... I miss that annoying stuff lion. So anyway Aizen attacked. I'm always on guard. I know that he still wants me dead. I don't see the point but well he is mad. I guess it also passes the time aswell. He still wants the Hogyoku which he can't get unless I die. Well lets just say this time my guard was not as high as I thought. I was stabbed right though the heart. I thought finally I get peace. But hey, why would I get that luxury. I couldn't even protect them. That was when I discovered the truth of the Hogyoku. When I sealed it inside me it became me and I became it.

I was sent back. Back to before it started and before I became a soul reaper. It went as far back as to when Rukia and Renji where about to join the Academy in a few weeks time so they can become soul reapers themselves.

But the only thing was I didn't know it at the time. I was in the middle of the Rukongi on my back with my arms stretched to the sides and completely unconscious.

* * *

That's the end. Tell me what you think and I'll write the next one when I can.

Looking for a beta so please PM me is you are interested :)

See ya :)


End file.
